


All Roads Lead to You

by mortenavida



Series: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2018 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Not Beta Read, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortenavida/pseuds/mortenavida
Summary: There’s a charm in the Wizarding World that allows one to see details about their soulmate. Harry Potter’s soulmate isn’t Ginny, but someone somewhere in New York.





	All Roads Lead to You

**Author's Note:**

> Created for @mrvlmagic  
> Square: Soulmates

Harry sipped his coffee as he read through the latest article Hermione had sent him. Heartbroken Potter Not Seen At Zabini - Weasley Wedding. Not that they had to know the truth, after all. He and Ginny agreed that he wouldn’t go because it would potentially look worse in the press’ eyes if he showed up to his ex’s wedding. He was just thrilled that she was so happy, as cliche as it sounded. He was just glad they had decided to do the charm before walking down the aisle themselves.

There was a reason divorce levels in the Wizarding World were so low. A charm had been invented centuries ago that allowed the caster to see various details about their soulmate (or the one closest to their soulmate). Some just saw an image if they already knew them (like Ginny with Blaise), while other got a location (like Harry) or something else entirely. It was a different process for each person.

After they both came out of the charm’s effects and realized they weren’t actually for each other, they began their plan. Ginny had figured that Blaise either never learned the spell (as he had left school before being taught it), or he saw that he was matched with Harry’s fiance and never came forward. Harry approached the man himself and explained what they found - Blaise had known and was glad to have the opportunity to get to know Ginny better. It had taken them six months to get engaged and by that time, Harry was ready to start his own part of their plan.

He sat down with Ron and Hermione several times while Blaise was courting Ginny, so by the time he came to them to say it was time, they were ready. Quietly so the Wizarding World would know nothing of it, Harry disappeared into the Muggle world and took off for the states, where his charm kept leading him.

Two years later with nothing further to go on, Harry was starting to think his soulmate was buried here and that’s why he kept seeing the same street corner. It would be just his luck, too. The city was big, but Harry knew that he was missing something. Since the spell kept showing him the same corner, he spent most of his days there, watching the people pass and ordering food from the cafe. It was a little too tourist-filled for his liking, with Avengers Tower looming over him, but otherwise, it was more relaxing than London.

Harry had barely put the article away in his bag when, unlike every other day since he arrived, a man in barely-tinted sunglasses sat across from him. People were staring and Harry wasn’t quite sure how to handle the appearance of the stranger, so he just arched an eyebrow and tried to look as comfortable as possible.

“Can I help you?” he asked, folding his arms over his chest. A few people were taking pictures of them and he quickly tried to place where he knew this man from. His black hair and designer suit flickered some kind of recognition, but Harry was drawing a blank.

“You tell me,” the man said. “You’ve been sitting at this same table, at the same times of the day, for nearly two years. Something up? Who do you work for?”

Harry glanced around at the people and shook his head. “Are you sure this is a conversation you want to be having out here?”

“You got something to hide?” The man asked, tilting his head down to look at him over the glasses.

It was then that Harry recognized him - who in this city wouldn’t know Tony Stark - Iron Man? Getting on the Avengers’ radar wasn’t part of the plan and Harry felt more than a little stupid - he was camped outside the tower, after all. Of course they would notice him. The last thing he needed was to be detained by them, so he knew he would have to tread carefully.

“I’ve been looking for someone and they’re supposed to be around here,” he said, trying to sound non-threatening. “I didn’t mean to worry you.”

“Looking for who?” Stark asked. “Got a name?”

Harry looked around at the people still staring at them, then shook his head. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“Try me.”

Harry stiffened in his seat, the man reminding him a little of Draco. He licked his lips, resisting the urge to shift in his seat like he was a teen in trouble. “I don’t know the name,” he finally said. “I just know a location.”

“Contract killer?”

“What? No!” Harry shook his head. “No, of course not. I would never. I …” He frowned, looking away from Stark’s gaze. The team had someone named the Scarlet Witch on their team, so maybe… “It was a spell.”

Stark’s eyebrows raised slightly. “What kind of spell?”

“A guide of sorts. For, uh, for my soulmate.” Harry shrugged and stared at his hands. “I’ve been looking for two years here.”

“Ah huh. And how do you know if you meet this… soulmate?”

Harry opened his mouth, then closed it. Honestly, he didn’t know how he would know. He sighed and stood. “I don’t know, so obviously sitting here isn’t going to do much. Sorry to have worried you.”

“Hold on, spell boy.” Stark motioned for him to sit back down. “Do your spell.”

Harry looked around, then shook his head. “I can’t. Not with this many non-magical people around. I’d be arrested.”

That got an eye roll out of Stark before the Scarlet Witch herself came to escort him to the tower. Harry went without resisting - it was better to get this over with now so he could go back to his apartment and figure out his next plan of action. If he was seeing the same corner, maybe he just needed to walk around (in disguise from now on) and stare at as many people as he could so he could get something new.

With tomorrow’s plan in mind, Harry thanked Scarlet Witch for escorting him to an empty room with Stark. The room was empty save for a few chairs, which were stacked off to the side. Neither of the other two were saying anything, so Harry pulled out his wand.

By now, the spell was as familiar as the feel of the wand in his hand. He closed his eyes, smiling as the rush of magic required for the spell went through him. The air in the room shifted and the woman behind him sucked in a breath as the spell continued.

Harry saw the same corner as usual, but this time something was different. He frowned as the image shifted and none other than Stark came into view - smug and almost adorable wearing a genuine smile. Part of Harry thought that he had done something wrong, but then something clicked into place - a part of him was filled and he hadn’t even realized it was empty until now.

He opened his eyes and stared straight at Stark, at Tony, as the magic settled. The man looked curious, but no different than before. That just proved to Harry that muggles couldn’t feel the spell and thus couldn’t be affected by it. But now he had a face. Now he had a goal.

“Impressive,” Tony said. “Who do you work for?”

Harry gripped his wand tighter. “Hopefully you,” he said, not wanting to waste the opportunity. “Team looking for another magician?”

Tony looked behind Harry before shrugging. “Potentially.”

“I’ll take potentially.” Harry smiled and turned to Scarlet Witch. “I wouldn’t mind being your protege.”

She quirked her lips before opening the door to the room. “We’ll think about it.”

For now, that’s all Harry could expect. He took one last look at Tony, at his soulmate, and left. Tomorrow, he would return and try again.


End file.
